superhuman
by Cici-loves-you
Summary: she thought she was done with love... they were all the same weren't they.... but shes aboutto find a love that makes her feel..almost superhuman


A/N: My new story I hope you enjoy 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko and we all know Tom owns Myspace **

She could feel the tears stinging the back of her eyes, threatening to fall, but she couldn't help it she was just so damn frustrated. She locked her eyes on the boy at the other end of the small room rage controlling her senses. "Really now..? Then what the hell is this?!" this argument had been raging for hours, and she was sure the whole neighborhood could hear her, but she didn't care. She didn't care if the people in Guam had heard her whole conversation; there was no way in hell he was getting out of this one.

"You're blowing this whole thing out of proportion! It's not that serious" he was clearly irritated at this point. "Oh don't feed me that bullshit! It's not that serious… really?! Look at this shit!" He rolled his eyes as she pointed at the computer screen. "Yes I see it I would know it's my myspace, Yumi." A small laugh escaped her throat pain clearly evident. "Yeah its you're myspace so of course you would notice the girl with her boobs hanging out!, What the hell is that all about? Is She Another one of your 'special girls' is this who you've been cheating on me with?! Not only that she's number one on your top… come to think of it…" she stopped mid sentence and scanned his page again cringing at the many provocative pictures and their captions. "Where the hell am I huh? I'm your _girlfriend_! Shouldn't I get some kind of acknowledgement?!"

He sighed, "it's just myspace and it's just a happy birthday picture a present of sorts, clam down, I'm not cheating on you, when I say special girls I mean my friends, come on now… how could I cheat on such beauty?." The fire blazed up in her eyes_. _She forced a smile. "You know what you're right, it's not that serious I don't know why I'm stressing. Fuck it." She walked closer to him and leaned against the door. "You know I've been meaning to tell you something." her words secretly laced with poison.

"What?" he asked a smile spreading across his face, happy that his girlfriend had finally let go of the whole ordeal.

Yumi stood up and placed her hand on the doorknob "fuck you William.."

And with that she left leaving the insincere boy all alone.

As Yumi traveled down the sidewalk the tears began to stream down her face. After a year and a half this was how this ended? Really? Wow. What was she supposed to do now? Passing the giant oak tree on 22nd street she whipped out her phone to text her best friend. '**Meet me at the park~ Yumi-Chan**' she hit send and made her way to the park only a block away. Yumi's raven hair stuck to her tear streaked face as she sniffled. This whole this was ridiculous. What kind of boyfriend puts a half naked girl on his page then tries to pass it off as a birthday present? "Does he really think I'm that stupid?" she muttered to herself wiliest plopping herself on to the swing. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the spring breeze caressing her face. She had almost drifted off into a place of serene peace when her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. Sighing she pulled it out reading the text. '**Sorry can't got a date tonight ~ Queen Sissy**'smiling bitterly to herself she texted back '**who? ~ Yumi-Chan **'

'**I'll…tell you later Kay? ~ Queen Sissy**' Irritated she hit the dial button.

"Yes?" answered a flustered Sissy

"Will you just tell me got damn it, you're acting like it's a huge secret or something…I'm sorry I'm just having a bad day but seriously who is it?"

"Well.. Umm you see.." that's when Yumi caught the voice in the background.

"Sissy we're going to be late who are you talking to?" he asked

"Really William, Sissy how could you?"

"Look Yumi its not like that we were just…"

"Stabbing me in the back? Look I don't want to hear it. You can have him I broke up with him anyway I should have known it was you."

"Yumi really its not like that.."

"Hey could you do me a really big favor?"

"Anything Yumi, you know you're my best friend"

"Loose my number" Yumi hung up the phone.

Picking herself up in a hurry Yumi made her way home.

Entering the house and stormed up the stairs to her room.

As she flopped down onto her bed she could feel the tears coming again. "What the hell did I do wrong to deserve all this bullshit? I have a cheating, lying boyfriend and a backstabbing slut for a best friend." She pulled her knees up to her chest as she began to choke back sobs, and pretty soon she had cried herself to sleep.

_**Biiiiiiizzzzzzzzz biiiiizzzzzzzzz…. **_Yumi's eyes cracked open slightly as her hand groped for the phone on her nightstand. Finally grasping her phone she pulled it closer to her face rubbing her eyes to see the text message left on her phone. '**Come on Yumes…. don't do this we can work something out.. ~William-ladies-man**' rolling her eyes Yumi rolled back over and was about to fall back asleep when her phone vibrated again '**Yumi baby I love you, Sissy and I don't mean anything** **~William-ladies-man**' She could feel the anger building up in her again. '**Really you love me? You love me so much to cheat on me with my best friend. You are so full of bullshit its amazing. I can't believe I ever trusted you… I loved you and you betrayed me, but you know what? You did teach me something.. I was stupid for falling for a piece of shit like you.. I'm done William I never want to speak to you again! ~Yumi-Chan**' Satisfied with her message she rolled back over closed her eyes and let her sobs consume her once more.

A few hours later a soft knock graced Yumi's door. Slowly awaking from her slumber the words come in passed her lips and her mother entered the room.

She turned on the lights to see her daughter wrapped up in her blanket with eyes red and puffy. "Oh my! Yumi sweetheart, are you ok?" her eyes wide with worry.

"Yea" Yumis voice was horse "just a really bad day.."

Yumi's mom sighed "so I guess this is a bad time to ask you about the move?"

She shook her head "No, its good lets go."

"Are you sure about this you're positive? Yesterday you were so bent on staying here with Will.." Yumi cut her off

"Yes I'm absolutely positive mom, its time for a change, let's go"

"Alright then" she stood up and headed for the door "I'll tell your father."

----2 days later---

Yumi's P.O.V

My father had jus finished packing the U-haul and we backed out of the driveway. I watched the 'for sale' sign get smaller and smaller as we left our street. Somewhere in that amount of time I drifted off into space because I was startled when I felt my phone vibrate. Checking it I saw it was Sissy again quickly deleting it I watched the trees speed past the window. I wished that we were moving farther away than just another city, but the father away I was from them, the better, besides who knows what might happen because within the next 3 hours I'll be a boarder at Kadic Academy….

A/N: please review  I'll be very happy


End file.
